We Were Meant for These Great Things
by kaeh96
Summary: So this is just to give you guys a basic idea of my writing style. No worries, more intense stories are to come ;)
1. Chapter 1

We Were Meant For These Great Things

Chapter 1

JJ took a deep breath as she entered the BAU, followed by a satisfied team. It always felt so good to be home, no matter what kind of case they'd just come back from. This time, it was a set of stabbings in Raleigh, North Carolina. The case had been relatively easy to solve, compared to what they typically dealt with, but the cases always left scars, burned images into their minds, and shaped who they were.

Aaron Hotchner turned to his team as they were milling around in the bullpen, putting things away, checking their phones, and making small talk with one another, and said, "Good job, guys, we had good timing on that case. Go home, none of you have to be in until 8:30 tomorrow." JJ checked her small silver watch; it read 6:42 PM. If she left within the next ten minutes, the harsh Northern Virginia rush hour traffic would finally be gone, and she could easily get home in 15-20 minutes. Then she could make dinner, relax, and maybe even watch a movie with Will and Henry. She gave Hotch the case write-up she'd finished on the plane, grabbed her go-bag, brief/laptop case, purse, said her quick goodbyes, and headed out of the big FBI/Marine Corps building and out to her navy Lexus.

The second she stepped in the door of her large colonial home, she was greeted by two very small yet very strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Mommy!" Henry, her five-year-old son, exclaimed, "You're home!" She quickly put her things down to return her son's embrace. "You bet I am, buddy! How are you?" Henry glanced up at her and said, with a level of maturity beyond his years, "Better now that you're home." She pulled him in tighter and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. They came apart and the next thing she knew, her husband, the love of her life, Will, was standing right in front of her, with the deepest looks of admiration and love in his eyes. "Hey you." He said with his warm southern accent. She stepped closer to him and they fell into a light embrace, giving each other a short but sweet kiss on the lips before hugging tighter. "Hey, missed you. We had a good case though." Will simply said, "Mhmm" as he pulled her tighter. They released one another in unison, and carried JJ's go-bag and workbag upstairs.

After dinner, the LaMontagne-Jareaus decided to play some card games instead. After rounds and rounds of Spoons, Go Fish, and I Doubt It, they were all exhausted and more than ready for bed.

As JJ and Will were tucking Henry in, he looked at them both and, with all seriousness, asked, "Why do you both catch bad guys? Most people only have one superhero, but we have two!" Will and JJ both smiled, glanced at each other, and Will simply said, "Well bud, some people are just meant to do certain things, and if they like that thing, they do it." JJ added, "So daddy and I, well, we were meant for these great things. Catching bad guys is great! We make sure everybody is ok, and everyone will stay safe."

Later that night, JJ was tossing with restlessness, so, she did what always calmed her down. She turned away from Will and scooted back into him. Her left leg moved slightly forward while her right back fell into a crevice between Will's legs. She lightly grabbed his hand and moved it with her so that his arm draped over her side. It was a warming, intimate position, and the feel of Will's soft breath on her hair always soothed her. It was romantic, but not very sexual, and it always put her into a deep slumber within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's really short, sorry!**

Chapter 2

Work was slow the next day. It was filled with paperwork, a brief meeting to discuss the changes that would be occurring in preparation for the government sequester (which nearly put JJ to sleep), and the team members picking fun at each other. JJ had little to do, and she was home by 5:20 PM.

JJ went downstairs to grab her favorite oversized sweater out of the dryer, happy to be surrounded by its overwhelming warmth, which greatly contrasted the unnaturally cold Virginian October. Henry was sitting in front of the TV in the family room off the kitchen, so she decided to grab a book and sit on the couch and unwind, letting the laughter coming from the cartoons and her son's soft giggles be her background noise as she slipped into the story, letting time pass as she didn't have a care in the world because, in that moment, it was just her, her book, and Henry.

Will came home a little over an hour later, and he joined JJ on the couch for a few moments before saying to no one in particular, "Let's watch a movie." Henry picked out his favorite Harry Potter movie and they all gathered on the couch under a warm, fuzzy plush blanket as they were taken into a world of magic and mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The warm greeting of the sun woke JJ up the next morning. She sighed with content and satisfaction as Will's arms enveloped her naked body. She felt vulnerable and fragile, but knew that in his arms she was loved and wanted and most importantly, safe.

It was a Saturday, so the day was spent with fun "normal" family activities. Halloween was coming up within a week, so the three of them decided to go to a nearby pumpkin patch. Henry insisted on picking the biggest pumpkin, which was so tall it came up to his waist and weighed almost as much as he did. JJ and Will let him get it, but told him they'd have to help him handle and carve it. They spent nearly the whole day at the patch, running around playing hide and seek, counting rows of pumpkins then forgetting where they started and counting all over again, and simply having fun. It was nice for both JJ and Will to forget about the stress and pressure of their jobs for just a day and let loose like they were five years old again. They went for dinner at their favorite restaurant and sipped hot chocolate when they got home, and JJ felt the same relaxation and sense of relief as when she was cuddled up on the couch with that book, or when she was sitting with her boys watching a world of fantasy come alive, or when she was with Will in that bed, letting go and letting her love and passion for him take over all other thoughts and actions.

More cases for JJ and calls for Will came and went, and as each one passed they were scarred, hurt, and remembered. Remembered by the ones they saved and remembered for the ones they couldn't. However nothing took away that sense of relief as when they were at their simplest.


End file.
